Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of GNSS technology, and more particularly to a GNSS board, a device, and a narrowband interference suppression method.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the application of global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) is becoming increasingly popular, however, in practice there still exists the problem of narrowband interference.